


Here On My Own Now After Hours

by Chash



Series: Together, They Fight Crime [3]
Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Mentions of Beka/Dale, Pre-Kel/Cleon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel's having a rough fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here On My Own Now After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! This one doesn't come to me as quickly as the last one did, and also I got distracted by my other hobby. But I do want to keep going! It's just going to be slower than my terrifying productivity on the last series. That was a fluke. Also, in case it's not obvious, everything I know about football I learned from Friday Night Lights. I'm sorry about this.

Fall is rough for Kel.

She didn't get nearly as much football practice over the summer as she wanted; she was in Japan for the first month, and her parents and her friends there weren't really helpful. Football's not a big sport over there. Once she got back, she drafted Neal to play every morning, despite his protests about needing his beauty sleep, but she still felt like she was starting behind everyone else.

"You're an overachiever, Mindelan," Neal told her on the first day. "I don't think anyone else in the entire _world_ practiced football as much as you did this summer."

"I have to be an overachiever," Kel grumbled. "Every one else is _on the team_."

It's maddening, not finding out until the first game. Coach Wyldon lives up to Neal's nickname for him; he shows no signs of what he's thinking about Kel. He interacts with her as little as possible, giving her feedback only when he absolutely can't avoid it. Kel knows she's good, knows she's _better_ , but she doesn't know if Wyldon cares.

When she's not in class or studying, she's practicing, spending as much time on the field or in the library as possible. It's partially because she wants to be the best, but also because Beka has a boyfriend now, and their room feels like a minefield. 

She's not obnoxious about it or anything. Dale is nice enough and the two of them seem to have a good time together. Kel's not really upset, not in a way she can admit to. It's just that--Beka is great. She's Kel's best friend outside of Neal, and Kel loves her. But she's so _shy_. Kel can't help feeling a little disheartened that Beka's got a boyfriend while her own romantic prospects are pretty much non-existent. Neal has moved on from mooning over Beka's friend Daine (who, Kel delightedly reminded him, was their _camp counselor_ ) to mooning over Uline Hannalof, the editor of the literary magazine, with no signs of ever mooning over Kel.

It's not like Kel _needs_ a boyfriend. But she'd like one, someday, and she didn't even think Beka cared. So she might be spending less time in her room and more time anywhere else, not thinking about the fact that the more football she plays, the less likely it is anyone's going to want to go out with her. She's always been tall and solid, and now she's gaining muscle too. She likes it, and she wishes she thought boys would like it too.

And Beka's the only person she really has to talk to about this stuff. It's not like she can go to Neal or any of her teammates to talk about how she feels unpopular with boys. 

The Saturday before their first game, Beka looks her up and down, sighs, and says, "Okay, I have plans, but you need to talk to _someone_ ," and sends her on the bus to see Alanna.

Kel thinks about Alanna a lot. Alanna is stocky and solid, not particularly feminine. Apparently so unfeminine she got disowned for it, according to a somewhat confusing Google search. She's getting her PhD in archaeology, she's an instructor at the Shang Dojo, she's Jonathan Conte's campaign adviser, and she's engaged. It's not the life Kel would choose, not exactly, but it's the kind of life she likes to think she'll be able to have. She'd never go to Alanna on her own--they've only met once--but if Beka sends her, that makes it okay. Probably. It's not like she's being a weirdo stalker.

The Dancing Dove is busier than last time, full of a nice crowd for the lunch rush. Alanna is sitting at the bar with a redheaded man, and there's another bartender behind the counter, some blond guy. Kel goes up hesitantly, not wanting to disturb them, but Alanna gives her a broad smile as soon as she spots her. "Hey, Kel! Beka said you were coming by. This is my brother, Thom, and his boyfriend, Rikash. Guys, this is Beka's roommate, Kel. The one on the football team."

Kel glows with pride that Alanna has _mentioned her_ to her brother, but she feels compelled to say, "I'm not actually on the team yet. I'm still on probation."

Alanna claps her on the shoulder. "And you find out on Friday, right? Come on, let's get a booth." 

She guides Kel to a secluded booth in the corner and gives Kel a sympathetic smile. "You must be pretty stressed out, huh?"

"It's been a rough few months," Kel admits.

"Looks like you've gotten in some fights too, the way you're carrying yourself."

Kel blinks. "You can tell?"

"I got in a lot of fights." She pauses. "I still get in more fights than I probably should, actually."

"Some of the guys on the team aren't thrilled about me trying to join," Kel says, shrugging awkwardly. "But I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can."

George comes over to take their order, leaning down to give Alanna a quick peck. It's sweet, how fond they seem to be of each other. "How did you two meet?" she asks after he leaves. She blushes. "Sorry, I don't mean to pry."

Alanna looks amused. "That's not really prying. We met here, actually. I was pretending to be a twenty-one-year-old boy and he took a shine to me."

"Really?"

"He likes cute, angry redheads. He's not picky about gender."

"Oh."

Alanna cocks her head. "I'm guessing there was more to that question."

Kel plays with her napkin. "No, it's nothing."

"You're not a very good liar."

She sighs. "I'm just feeling a little--I've never had a boyfriend."

"You're what, fifteen?"

"Yeah."

"George was my first official boyfriend. I was twenty-one." She pulls a face. "That's probably not comforting, is it? I didn't really try to have a boyfriend after--well, I wasn't looking for a long time. And apparently I wasn't very good at recognizing when people were into me anyway. I might have missed out on a lot of opportunities and I never even knew about."

Kel smiles weakly. "You don't have to try to make me feel better. It's not a big deal. I was just--wondering."

"You're determined and you know what you want," Alanna says. "It's more than a lot of people can say at your age. At any age, actually. That's something people will be drawn to. That's why Beka likes you so much."

"Oh," says Kel again. She feels silly, making Alanna comfort her about this. But not silly enough to regret it.

"How's the football going? Aside from fighting with half the team, I mean."

"I think it's going well. I'm really good. But--it's the coach's decision, and he hasn't said anything. He's barely said two words to me, except when we get caught fighting."

"What do you say?"

"That I feel down."

Alanna laughs. "Yeah, that was my line too. I'm glad some things never change."

George comes back over with their sandwiches. "First game on Friday, isn't it?" he asks Kel.

She blinks up at him, surprised. "Yes."

"We'll be there in the stands, cheerin' you on," he says. "Lookin' forward to it."

"You're coming?" Kel asks, glancing over at Alanna.

"Of course." She smiles. "We've been going for a few years to see Roald anyway. So don't feel like there's too much pressure on you."

"That wasn't why I was feeling pressure," Kel grumbles, and Alanna laughs. "But thanks."

"We could also start a riot if you don't get to play," Alanna muses. "Between me, George, Jon, and Raoul, we could really wreak some havoc."

Kel hasn't ever met Jon or Raoul, but given what she's heard from Roald, she has no doubt this is true. "I don't think a riot would help. But I appreciate the offer."

"I can't promise I can _stop_ Jon from starting a riot," she muses. "He's always wanted to start a riot, and once he gets elected to office, he probably won't be able to anymore."

"How is he going to get elected?" Kel asks, wary.

"We don't know. But he's going to, and he'll be governor or something, and before we know it he'll be president. We're doing our best to teach him to use his power for good."

Kel gives her a dubious look. "The more I hear about him, the more trouble I have believing Roald's brother is actually real."

"He gets that a lot."

*

Coach Wyldon doesn't tell Kel she's on the team. He throws a uniform at her before the game and tells her she's not starting, but she should be ready to replace Queenscove when the pressure gets to him.

She's glad she's wearing her helmet, so no one can see her grinning.

Wyldon puts her in for the second half of the game, after they've already got a decent lead. She doesn't give up any points, and the second-string players listen to her. If Joren or any of his cronies had been in, they might have been petty enough to ignore her calls just to make her look bad. They've done it more than once in practice. But as it is, she has a great first game, and Neal gives her a hug that makes her heart swoop in the crush of general celebration at the end.

Wyldon just says, "Good job, team," which is almost as good. He's always called them _men_ before.

Neal ruffles Kel's hair. "You were awesome!"

"You didn't even play with me."

"No, but I watched you. Being awesome! You're going to take my spot pretty soon. And that's _awesome_!"

Kel has to laugh. "I've never heard anyone so excited about being replaced."

"I'm quarterback because I'm scrawny. You're actually good."

"Do not let this go to your head, Mindelan," says Coach Wyldon, low, as she passes him. "I expect you to maintain your performance."

"Yes, sir," says Kel. "I will."

He nods once, and Kel extricates herself from the group. She doesn't like the mob of people, and the congratulations just make her uncomfortable. She never knows what to say to that, and she's getting a lot of attention as The Girl. She just wants to play; she doesn't care about the rest of it.

"Hey, wait up!"

Kel turns to see a tall redhead running after her. She doesn't recognize him, but he's wearing the uniform for the other team, number 19. She remembers seeing him on the field; he was a little slow, but solid tackles and decent strategy. "Hi," he says, falling into step next to her.

"Hi," says Kel, confused. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Cleon," he says, offering his hand.

"Kel."

"My little brother Owen is on your team, he's been telling me about you." She can't help smiling at that; Owen is one of their freshman, and about the most enthusiastic kid Kel's ever met. "He said you might not make it into this game."

"Yeah."

"You're really good. He would've been crazy not to play you."

"Thanks."

He looks at her askance. "Not a big talker?"

Kel shrugs. "What did you--can I help you?" she asks again.

He laughs, looking a little flushed. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I hadn't gotten that far. I thought I'd just start talking and see how it went."

Kel frowns. "Okay. Well, I'm not much of a conversationalist."

He laughs again. He has a nice laugh. "You don't say. I just wanted to congratulate you on a good game. And see what you were like. I didn't think you could live up to what Owen had been saying, but I'm glad to be wrong."

"I do?" she asks dubiously.

Cleon grins. "You do. It was nice to meet you."

"You too," she says, watching him go with complete confusion. At least he was nice. And he didn't care she was a girl. Then Beka and Dale come over, and Alanna and George and their friends, and her friends on the team are there and she forgets all about Owen's redheaded brother when they head back to the Dancing Dove to celebrate.

It's just like she hoped it would be.

*

"My brother wants your number," Owen tells Kel at lunch a week later. 

It takes her a minute to parse the sentence; then she squints at Owen, waiting for the punchline. Not that Owen usually makes fun of her. "Your brother?" she finally asks. "From the game last week?"

"Yes, Cleon. The big redheaded dolt. You made quite an impression on him."

"I did? I barely said ten words to him."

"They must have been good words."

"They were probably _yes_ and _no_ ," Neal interjects, frowning. "Who's your brother? What does he want with Kel? I need to approve anyone who gets her number."

"You do not," Kel grumbles. "If he really wants my number he can have it. I don't know what he thinks he's going to do with it."

Neal stares at her in disbelief. "He's going to call you. He probably wants to ask you out."

Kel stares right back. "He probably wants to talk about football."

"No, he wants to ask you out," says Owen. He makes a face. "I told him he was treating you like a girl, but he didn't seem to realize that was a problem."

"It's not a problem," Kel says, a little sharply. "I _am_ a girl. And you can give him my number."

She doesn't immediately regret it, but by the time she gets back to her room that night, she's thinking she might have been a little hasty. "Owen's brother asked for my number," she tells Beka.

Beka glances up from her book. "Owen? The little hyperactive one?"

Kel has to smile. "That's Owen, yeah."

"Who's his brother?"

"Cleon. He goes to another school. I met him at the game last weekend, he was on the other team."

"Oh," says Beka. She smirks at Kel. "Was he cute?"

Kel makes a face. "I guess. He was tall. Friendly. Nice laugh."

"So, are you going to go out with him?"

"He hasn't asked me out!" Kel protests. "He just wanted my number. Maybe he just wants to talk about football." She doesn't mention Owen has already said this isn't why; Owen doesn't know everything.

"No," says Beka. "That's not why anyone has ever asked for anyone's number in the history of high school. Well, unless he's not interested in girls. Then maybe."

Kel thinks about Alanna and George Cooper, and wonders if maybe she'd be better off with someone who didn't like girls. Or who didn't exclusively like girls. But that's unfair. George obviously adores Alanna just as she is; it's stupid to make it about his sexuality. 

"Maybe," Kel grants. She worries her lip and says, "I don't know if I'd want to go out with him."

"Then don't."

"But--what if he's the only guy who ever asks me out? What if this is my only chance?"

Beka looks up, clearly surprised. "There's no way he's ever going to be the only one who asks you out, Kel. That's stupid."

She sounds so completely sincere that Kel can't help smiling. "I guess that's true."

Her phone buzzes, and she sees a text message from an unknown number: _Is this really Kel or did Owen give me the number for a pizza place again?_ She can't help smiling. He _did_ have a nice laugh.

"I don't know that I _don't_ want to go out with him," she tells Beka.

"Well, good thing he hasn't asked you yet."

She laughs. "True. Good thing."

She texts back _This is Kel. Hi Cleon_ and doesn't stop smiling.


End file.
